Of Fiats and Italians
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: Feliciano takes Ludwig around Italy. Written for 2010 APH Sunshine. Warning: Cursing


A/N: This is late. :/ Anyhow, enjoy guys~ XD By the way, there are probably some tweaks here and there since I obviously have never been to Europe before so I tried looking around through some travel guides, logs, and stuff. I hope it's okay that I made the twins kind of part of the mafia. I figured they might be. :) I'm sorry if my Italian is a bit off. And lastly, Lovino and Feliciano are twins here but Lovino's still older.

Thank you oh so very much to my wonderful beta, strawberryburst! Because without her, this fic would be shorter and not like this. She made it awesome! =D Enjoy guys~

Sorry for the confusing format, everyone! D:

* * *

"_Ve~ Ludwig, is this working right? Can you see me now? Where are you? I can't see you! Ludwig~_"

"Hold on, Feliciano."

"_Oh, okay~_" replies a cheerful voice from the speakers.

As soon as he is satisfied with the adjustments he's made to his webcam, Ludwig turns it on. It takes the camera a few moments to start up before a small window pops up, showing an auburn haired boy with a hair curl sticking out from the side of his head like a sore thumb.

"_Ludwig! I can see you now! Hi!" _then the boy has this oh-so-happy look on his face as he waves his arms at the blonde.

Ludwig allows himself a small smile at the sight of his childhood friend before berating the other. "Feliciano, stop waving. You might hit someone!"

"_But, but Ludwig, I haven't seen you for so long!_"

"Yes you have. Through pictures**,**" says Ludwig as he suddenly wonders when the last time was that he'd sent Feliciano an email with pictures.

"_But it's different when we see each other face to face like this, no?_" Feliciano points out. He has a point, says a part of Ludwig's mind to him. '_Shush_,' he tells to himself as he readjusts the lamp on top of his table.

"It doesn't really matter, Feliciano. I'll be coming over to Italy in a week, remember?" says Ludwig.

"_You're right! I'm so excited~ I'll take you to all the wonderful places here in Italia and then I can make you pasta! Oh, and brother! Brother doesn't really remember you much, Ludwig but I'm sure he-_" Feliciano rambles happily as he imagines all the things he and Ludwig could do together, places to see, pictures to take, foods to taste and so much more!

"Calm down, Feliciano," interrupted Ludwig. "We'll go do all those things, alright? I'm staying for two weeks in Italy. We have all the time in the world to go everywhere." He could feel a slight tug at the edges of his mouth threatening to turn into a smile.

"_Of course! Anyhow, I need to go. Lovino's calling for me and I haven't really made dinner yet so-_"

"Go already. If you don't, Lovino might start yelling at you again."

"_Arrivederci, Ludwig~_" says Feliciano, waving at him. Ludwig gives a small wave back. Then the window goes black and a small pop-up at the corner of screen appears saying that the other has finally logged out. Then Ludwig shuts down his computer and stands up from his swivel chair, and walks over to his dresser across the room. He pulls open the topmost drawer, and takes out a small album. Ludwig opens the cover and begins to flip through its pages.

The album was filled with pictures of him, him and Gilbert, him and Feliciano, Elizaveta, Roderich and a bunch of other people. He stops at the pictures that showed him and Feliciano dressed up in costumes. Ludwig, in the photographs, wore some sort of black, old-fashion style clothes while Feliciano wore a maid outfit. He vaguely remembers the numerous comments about what a cute little girl Feliciano was.

After going through a few more pages, Ludwig closes the album and places it back inside the drawer. He looks at the calendar that hangs over his bed. A few more days and then he'd be able to see Feliciano after so long. A small smile appears on his face.

* * *

_Berlin-Schoenefeld Airport_

"…and West, don't forget to bring back souvenirs for me and Gilbird, alright? OKAY?"

"Yes, bruder. I won't," Ludwig replies in an exasperated tone. "A fedora each and-"

"The suits! And pictures of authentic Italian babes too!" adds Gilbert loudly, causing several people to turn their heads in their direction. Ludwig turns a slight tinge of red before shushing his older brother quickly.

"Not too loud, bruder!" he scolds.

"Pfft-! Anyhow, don't forget alright?" Gilbert says, putting his hand on his hips. Ludwig nods. Then Gilbert looks away and says in a small voice, "And… have fun. Say hi to Feli for me, okay?"

Ludwig stares at his brother before letting go of the handle of his luggage and wrapping his arms around him. A few moments pass by before Gilbert pushes his younger brother off him. He folds his arms in front of his chest, smirking. "You better remember what I told you or you ain't gonna have a room to sleep in when you come back."

Ludwig pales.

"I won't."

* * *

On the airplane, Ludwig's thoughts are somewhere between wishing he was asleep—despite the tantrum a little girl two rows down was throwing—and seeing Feliciano.

* * *

_Malpensa International Airport_

With his luggage in one hand and a small backpack in the other, Ludwig makes his way to the arrivals and scans the crowd for any signs of his friend. Just then at the corner of his eye, he sees a sign with his name on it.

"LUDWIG! OVER HERE~!" a familiar voice cries out from amongst the crowd. This is immediately followed by a cry of pain and a whimper then another shout. "BE QUIET, IDIOT! DON'T YELL!"

Ludwig hurriedly walks over and sees a pair of twins. "F-Feliciano?" Ludwig says, not really sure as to what he's supposed to say. The twins in front of him stop whatever they're doing and look at him. One of them has tears in his eyes while the other just glares. Ludwig begins to feel strangely awkward with all the staring until the one with tears in his eyes suddenly has a huge smile on his face and jumps on him. This must be Feliciano.

"Oh Ludwig! You're finally here! I'm so happy!" Feliciano says as he hugs him tightly. Ludwig smiles a little and pats him on the back before he can feel Feliciano being forcefully pulled away. He blinks and sees that Feliciano's brother has the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh! This is brother, Ludwig! You probably don't remember each other so… Ludwig, brother. Brother, Ludwig."

"So…" Lovino is glaring at him so intensely that Ludwig begins to wonder what on earth he ever did to offend the man. As if reading his thoughts, Lovino drops Feliciano to the side and walks up to Ludwig. He pulls him down by the collar of his shirt so he can whisper into his ear, "I don't like your ugly mug, and if I see or find you doing anything I don't like," Lovino pauses before continuing, "I'm going to have the entire famiglia hunt you down like a Spaniard hunting down the last tomato in a market." Then he lets go of Ludwig and walks away from them, towards the parking lot. He stops and turns around before yelling, "HEY, BOTH OF YOU! HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

Feliciano cheerfully replies and takes hold of Ludwig's luggage, carrying it towards the car. Ludwig follows.

* * *

As it turns out, Feliciano and he are going on a road trip around Italy. Thankfully, Lovino isn't coming along. "He has to take care of the family!" explains Feliciano.

* * *

After a few hours of Feliciano's driving, Ludwig offers to drive instead. He makes Feliciano quickly pull over on the side of the road, then switches sides with him. Ludwig hands the map to Feliciano and begins driving, occasionally asking for directions.

When a car passes them by at an alarming speed, Ludwig briefly wonders if all Italians drive like maniacs or whether the country's traffic laws and regulations were laxer as compared to back in Germany.

* * *

Ludwig asks Feliciano where they're going. Feliciano looks at him with a cheery smile on his face and answers, "Florence. It's a beautiful city."

* * *

After three hours, they finally reach Florence. It's just as Feliciano has told Ludwig; the city is _absolutely_ beautiful. The first thing he does is take out his camera and take a picture of the scene before him. He wonders how it would look like in the evening, the sunrise and the sunset. Then Feliciano takes the camera from him and grabs him by the shoulders. He positions them in front of the camera and takes a picture.

They park the car across from their hotel and go off to explore the city. Feliciano begins telling Ludwig about the city, but it quickly dissolves into his telling him that the best way to experience Italy was to live there.

"So if you could live anywhere…?" Ludwig's questions trails off.

"It would be here. In Florence. With brother and the rest of mia famiglia," Feliciano answers airily.

* * *

They spend about four days there. The two of them go to Ponche Vecchio where there are dozens of gold and jewelry stores. Then they visit the Uffizi museum, home of Michelangelo's David. Feliciano makes a comment at how buff and strong David is, just like Ludwig. Ludwig blushes a little.

Soon, lunch time comes and Feliciano takes Ludwig out to eat some local cuisine. The foccaccia is different from the Italian restaurants back home, Ludwig comments.

"That's because this is _real_ foccaccia!" Feliciano says almost fiercely.

* * *

When lunch is through, they spend the afternoon looking around at all sorts of Etruscan ruins and mansions in the surrounding areas. Ludwig has taken so many pictures by this time that half of his memory card is already eaten up.

* * *

That evening, they hang around Piazza delle Signorie.

"It's one of the nicest in Italy!" says Feliciano excitedly as he takes the other by the hand and leads him around the place, through the hustle and bustle of the lively crowd.

* * *

At the end of their stay, Ludwig is somewhat feeling a mixture of excitement and exhaustion. However, when Feliciano tells him that he'll be taking him to Verona next, he can feel some of his stress going away.

("You'll love it there! That's where-"

"Romeo and Juliet are from. I know, Feliciano," cuts in Ludwig.

"Let's go then~")

When they get in the car, Ludwig can't help but feel that two weeks with Feliciano will seem longer than what it really is. When he inserts the keys and starts up the car, the engine comes to life and they set off to the next part of their trip.

* * *

"Ve~ So Ludwig, you be Romeo and I'll be Juliet, okay?"

"Feliciano, get down from there!"

"Mm… How about I'm Rapunzel and you're the prince? So if I jump, you have to catch me alright? Or I might get hurt…"

"Wait! Don't jump! Please!"

"Here I come~"

"Oof-!"

* * *

After Verona, they head off to Pisa where Feliciano tells him that people tend to '_leave their hearts._' Ludwig looks confused at this. Feliciano just laughs and tells him to turn left at the next intersection. "You'll see," he says with a smile on his face.

When they arrive, Ludwig understands what Feliciano means.

If Florence was beautiful then Pisa is _breathtaking_. The leaning tower of Pisa seems a bit ridiculous to Ludwig (thirty Euros to climb up the places is a bit too much, he says until he gets to the top and sees the view that causes him to change his mind almost immediately) but the rest of the town is simply one of the most charming places he's ever been. "The Piazza dei Miracolli, aside from the overpriced tower with the wonderful view, also houses the Duomo, the Baptistry, and the Camposanto."

(The entire time they're there exploring the places in the Piazza, Ludwig notes that Feliciano is less talkative than usual. He wonders if this has anything to do with the fact that these places are practically holy grounds.

Though he enjoys the silence, he really wishes that Feliciano would just start being loud again and explain to him as to why some of the people seem so scared of him.)

Before they leave, they go and visit two more Piazzas- Piazza Guiseppe and Piazza Delle Vettovaglie. They stay there all afternoon until they leave, just walking around, interacting with the locals and simply taking in as much charm of the city as they could.

* * *

If anyone asks Ludwig what his favorite part of the trip was, aside from spending time with Feliciano, he would have told them it was Rome.

From the lovely Fontana di Trevi to the Roman Baroque, butterfly steps of the Piazza di Spagna, Ludwig was in heaven. During the entire time they look around the Pantheon, Ludwig secretly spazzes and feels like a child lost in a huge toy store. Feliciano tells him afterwards that he has a funny sort of look on his face; something like a cross between having the urge to go to the restroom and a dazed, glassy expression.

After the Pantheon, Ludwig drags them off to see the Coliseum. There, after getting a bit bored of just looking at the structure of the place, Feliciano forces Ludwig to re-enact with him famous gladiatorial games.

("Ve~ Ludwig, be prepared for the might of the Italian army!"

"Hold on, there weren't any armies in the coliseum!"

"Take this, you big dummy!"

"Wait! Stop! I don't want to-"

"Waah! Ludwig hit me!"

"I told you to stop, didn't I? Come here.")

* * *

The following days are spent touring around the northern part of Italy. They do everything Feliciano promised Ludwig they'd do together in Italy. They visit every single tourist spot and sights that they can in the two weeks of Ludwig's stay. Needless to say, Ludwig's luggage is practically stuffed with souvenirs and items from every place they've visited. Especially from their stay in Milan.

("Wow… The Duomo looks amazing! And the Madonnina-! I can't believe this… The baroque artwork and the view-"

"Ve~ Ludwig, after this, can we go to the Galleria?"

"Huh? Where?"

"The Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II! It's a wonderful paradise, Ludwig~! They have Gucci, and Prada, and, and Luis Vuitton, and so much more~!"

"Feliciano."

"Yes?"

"You do realize that I don't have the money for any of those things you just mentioned, right?"

"Oh. Well, it's okay! We can just go look around then tell Lovi later what we want when we see him next time.")

So when the day of Ludwig's departure back to Germany finally arrives, Feliciano is in hysterics. Ludwig is in the airport waiting for his flight and no one really knows what to do. Except Lovino thinks that the best way to calm him down is by telling him that it's a good thing that the potato bastard is finally leaving. Feliciano just bawls louder.

Tired of hearing his brother's sobs, Lovino pulls out his mobile and punches in a number. He presses it against his ear and waits for the other line to pick up. As soon as someone greets him, Lovino begins to speak in rapid Italian. Once he's satisfied, he puts the phone back into his pocket and tells Feliciano to get into the car. This stops Feliciano crying and he blinks.

"But why?"

"We're going to the airport. It seems that the potato bastard has some problems," Lovino says, smirking.

"But why?" Feliciano repeats, still looking as confused as ever. Lovino sighs and tries to stop himself from getting irritated easily at his brother. Sheesh, was the kid really that stupid?

"Just get in, okay?" snaps Lovino as he opens the door to the driver's side and gets in. Feliciano, not really wanting to argue with his brother, gets in the car without another word.

* * *

Turns out, Ludwig's been detained at the airport and can't board the plane. Ludwig doesn't really know what's happening until he hears someone call out his name and then proceed to jump on him. Lovino follows right behind. Ludwig's about to ask them what they were doing there when he sees a grin on Lovino's face. Somewhere in the back of his mind, something clicks. His sudden detainment has something to do with them.

(Ludwig, however, thinks that Feliciano probably doesn't have anything to do with it. Maybe at least not directly or intentionally.)

"Ve~ Ludwig! You can stay with us until we sort this out~" Feliciano says reassuringly as he hugs Ludwig while patting him on the back.

"Feliciano, I-" starts Ludwig only to be cut off by Lovino.

"You're gonna be working for us while you stay here, you potato bastard," Lovino says with an evil look on his face. He then folds his arms across his chest, feeling very smug. "After all, there's no such thing as a free meal."

Right then and there, Ludwig can feel a strange empty feeling in his stomach as they take him to the car and drive back to the Vargas' home. Along the way, Feliciano goes on and on at how much fun they're going to have living together, "_just like old times!_" he says. Ludwig relaxes for a bit until he sees a crazy glint appear for a moment in Lovino's eyes.

He wonders if going to Italy was actually worth it.

He decides it is when he remembers the past two weeks he's spent with Feliciano.

* * *

_Berlin-Schoenefeld Airport_

"DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS WEST?"

* * *

This place messed up my formatting. :/


End file.
